The Chew Toy Improvement
by CTR69
Summary: Sheldon decides to build Penny a vastly improved you-know-what.
1. The Deal

**A/N: Inspired by the hilarious 'Thanking Sheldon' by TempestJo, together with some brainstorming for the Halo Polarization. STILL trying to come up with the conclusion, lol.**

* * *

It was a routine at this point. 8 pm, relaxing after another exhausting waitressing shift, of course _he _would come across the hall and ruin it for her.

*knock, knock, knock "Penny."

*knock, knock, knock "Penny."

*knock, knock, knock "Penny."

There goes her blissful evening, sulking with a bottle of her favourite wine and some pop music in the background. Penny was annoyed by his another visit, what does he want now? She dragged herself out of her green two-seater towards the door.

Their furious, yet flirting eye contact match caught her up again, after she swung her front door open. Sheldon probably had no idea what his sharp look and darken blue eyes did to his blonde friend, when he looked at her like that. Angry and annoyed, just like she was, probably because she did _something, again_. She hated the fact his dominating gaze sent her knees melting and waking up the butterflies in her stomach. Has it been that long?

"Yes, Sheldon?" Penny tried to act polite towards her physicist. It was not entirely his fault for feeling frustrated these last few weeks. Opposite to his usual ramblings, he didn't say a word, just handed the console controller in his hands towards her. No cover, no batteries. Running late on his gaming night routine.

"Are you accusing me of stealing your batteries?" She tried to defend with an attack. "I thought we were friends, Sheldon..."

"My apartment is secured with video surveillance, Penny." Sheldon remained poised and not affected by her remark. She remained his best friend, no matter what she thought at this moment.

Penny again tried to puppy-eye her way out of trouble with Sheldon, but unfortunately, her robotic neighbour always seemed immune to her charms. No amount of her cooing, flirting, pleading or skimpy tank tops and shorts buckled him. Not when he was this decisive. How the _hell _does he do it? Her sexy package never let her down with other men. He's definitely a cyborg or an alien, sent to study the human species, she thought.

"I was willing to accept your dependence on our food and WIFI, but this? What is going on, Penny? Are you involved in some secret activity without my knowing?"

Penny's face became visibly red and flushed, when Sheldon's innocent mind asked about where his batteries were going. Today, right now, she was done and tired of excuses. Besides everything else, she didn't need another strike with Sheldon. No that it mattered, he seemed to ignore those since the last time he banished her from his place. But out of principle, she tried to be fair to him. The last thing she wanted right now, was another dispute with him. She had enough crap to deal with already. She sighed and bowed her head.

"Come in, I'll get them for you." Penny let her lanky neighbour into her apartment without any objections. Sheldon followed and took a seat on her sofa.

"Wait here." She huffed and stormed into her bedroom visibly upset, only to return a few seconds later. "There! That's why I keep stealing them! Happy now?" She threw her newest purchase into his lap and turned around to hide her embarrassment of having to explain her most intimate needs to Sheldon frakin' Cooper.

What has her life come to? Was it not enough to be stuck in a shitty waitressing job with no progress on her acting career and broken relationship with Leonard? Now she had to explain to her wacky physicist the purpose of _that_ thing.

Sheldon observed the cylindrical pink device, lying in his lap with a mix of interest and discomfort. His hands were hovering around it, not knowing if it was clean enough to touch it. He appeared clueless to her, but he knew very well what Penny was doing with it.

"I see. Well, I sure hope it's disen..."

"IT'S CLEAN, SHELDON!" Penny yelled at a tone she didn't mean to. She pulled her hands through her hair in desperation and sorrow. "Just... take your stupid batteries and leave... please?" Penny lowered her voice and finished with a desperate plea, which again he failed to register.

He finally picked it up and studied it under his genius gaze. Meanwhile Penny grew more and more embarrassed, almost to the point of tears. It felt like he was giving herself an exam. Her heavy breathing and rosy cheeks became more apparent. She paced restlessly around the couch, not being able to look at Sheldon, holding and observing her toy in great detail. As if the rubbery phallic shape in his hands was a real functioning sonic screwdriver or some similar sci-fi item.

"Based on your recent attitude, Penny, I'd say this bad excuse of a pleasure device, is failing to do its job, wouldn't you say?" He looked at her sincerely.

"I guess..." She waved her arms in desperation and plonked down on her couch next to him. Wondering what terrible thing she did in her previous life to deserve this conversation and everything else that's been going on recently.

"Well, no wonder. This is a primitive design, with a very limited set of functions." He flipped the switch and powered up the device. It vibrated slightly in his hand. "See? Whoever designed this, clearly has no idea about the operation of the female nervous system or of an anatomy of a female reproductive system, for that matter."

Penny took in what Sheldon just said and couldn't help but chuckle after a few seconds. "Seriously? Look who's talking, mister Virgin Scientist. What the hell would _you _know about how we function or what gives us pleasure?"

"Penny..." He gave her that smug, I-have-an-IQ-of-187 look again. "I'm a physicist with an IQ of 187 and a working knowledge of the entire Universe. As with everything else, women's pleasures are purely down to science. For some reason, Amy constantly keeps telling me about it…" Sheldon stared in the distance and trailed off for a moment, before looking at the blonde again. "Let me explain in terms you will understand."

Penny rolled her eyes in annoyance and sighed. Here we go again, another one of Sheldon's science rants...

"It all comes down to pleasuring every nerve and muscle in repeated stimulating patterns, to the point of saturating your brain with impulses and chemical substance to the point of overload. A task no man can achieve sufficiently, given our limited abilities and emotions. And _certainly _not a cheap toys like this pathetic example." He threw the device on her coffee table, leaving Penny's jaw open with a mix of surprise and excitement. This was too good of an opportunity to pass on it.

Her attitude changed from offended to curious.

"Huh. So you're saying you can make a device, which would climax me into..."

"Passing out." He simply looked into her sparkling eyes. "Consequently, leaving you in a _far _better mood and hopefully, with my batteries intact on my _gaming nights_!" Sheldon emphasised his last two words, ending it a bit louder, tapping his wristwatch.

Penny was lost for words, she felt bad about herself. Her bad mood was disrupting Sheldon's routines, which she knew the importance of. She only bowed her head in sorrow, before hearing Sheldon in a more soothing tone. He observed the blonde, before offering a solution.

"You know, for some baffling reason, I really dislike seeing you in such a state of stress. This just might be what you require, Penny." He looked at his neighbour, now slowly beginning to gleam with excitement. He felt relieved when her lips curled into a smile.

"Would you really do this for me?"

"Yes, well… I'm a problem-solver by nature, Penny. Are you doubting my knowledge of female-pleasuring abilities? Because I can assure you..."

"No, no, sweetie." Penny hurried and put her hand onto his chest to stop him. "Tell you what. When you build it, you can try it on me as much as you want. Deal?" She had complete trust in his abilities to not hurt her.

Sheldon's eyes awakened, he smiled like a kid who was given a present he always wanted. He stood up with excitement. Finally something stimulating to work on. His job became stagnant in recent months, not much new going on. Just like his friendship with Amy, he's not ready to take it anywhere further, despite everything she has tried. Her efforts just don't provide him with any satisfaction.

But the thought of proving himself to Penny in this way, fired up his brain once again. Interesting. Penny offered to be his test subject as well. This just might be worth the effort.

"And Sheldon? Not a _word _to _anyone_, especially Wolowitz, got it? This project would be our secret, ok?"

His face started to twitch for a moment. On one hand, Howard did have very sufficient knowledge on engineering, which would help in the construction. On the other, he would quickly realize what the device is for. This was one project, Sheldon would have to do on his own.

"Very well, consider this challenge accepted. And Penny? No more batteries, until I'm finished." He waved the vibrator in front of her, forbidding her to continue with pleasuring herself any further. Sheldon flipped the cover on the bottom and took out the batteries. Noticing the slight fury on her face when he did that.

Strangely, her body did not listen to her thoughts. Every time Sheldon forbid her from doing something from doing, it triggered a side effect, she really didn't want to admit even to herself. Bossy Doctor Cooper telling his naughty blonde neighbour how to behave, always got her juices flowing.

"Or what?" Penny was pushing it, trying to find his limits again.

"Or youuu..." He pointed it at her again, playfully. "Don't get to try it." He smirked at her gasped expression.

Penny clearly remembered when he advanced towards her, pointing the toy sword towards her and greeted her Hello Kitty shorts in anger she never saw in him before. Dear Lord, was she close then. Oh yes, he could greet her 'kitty' anytime… She snapped out of her dirty suppressed thoughts of Sheldon, back into reality.

"Deal."

"Ah, excellent." Sheldon swiftly turned around and left her apartment to work on his new challenge. Leaving her with heavy breaths, hovering with excitement and blind to the fact that he took her toy with him as well. Something which she only noticed after he left.

* * *

Penny crashed on her bed moments later, exhaling the breath she'd been holding, staring at the ceiling. Her inebriated mind running over all the thoughts and events that just occurred. Leaving her with smirking lips and mind. Sheldon Cooper, her twisted whackadoodle neighbour just promised to build her a pleasure toy she never experienced before. Because he wants to prove to her, that he can. Oh, this will be good, she wondered what he has in store for her. What will his genius brain come up with?

She closed her eyes and repeated some of the details on what he explained. "Pleasure. Stimulation. Sensory overload. Passing out. Taking her vibrator with him." images echoed and flashed in her mind, making her hands creep across her body. One slowly making its way down under her pants, the other over her shirt. She moaned as she imagined Sheldon looking at her as if she held all the answers. Much the same as he does his whiteboards.

Within minutes, Penny had to make herself more comfortable. She kicked off her pants, and threw away her shirt in a mix of fury and growing arousal. She threw herself back onto her bed and spread her legs. Finally, her right hand gained access, she slid under her damp panties and fingers circled her clit before plunging into her wet throbbing core.

The other palm kneaded and tweaked her mounds, with the bra now pushed out of the way. "_Oh, Sheldon, do with me what you will…_" Giving into her fantasy, she moaned loudly, her hips were buckling, pressing into her dancing fingers playing with her inside. The image of him standing over her, causing heavenly pleasures with his machine, pleased with its perfection in performance flooded her mind. His startling blue eyes observing her splayed naked body in motion. Her hot skin glistering in perspiration. Her unconstrained moans and yells and curses filling her apartment space. She manages to catch a glimpse of his growing erection, causing her long legs to grow taunt, curling her toes together, she's getting so close. She hears and feels as Sheldon is tweaking his device further to bring her over the edge...

Her muscles tense and arch her spine upwards as she comes for the first time, staring into those dark blues compelling eyes...

A loud moan of his name escaped on her breath as Penny settled down for a moment. Her hands came to a rest on her belly. With a gasp, she snapped to a sitting position. "Where the hell did _that _come from..." She ran her hands through her hair and fell back on the bed. Another loud sigh and exhale escaped her mouth, her heart still beat wildly. No more wine tonight.


	2. The Build

**A/N: This chapter was almost entirely written by Lee kadivar, who came up with a superb plot to follow my initial drabble chapter. ****Be sure to check out her profile for more Shenny stories and ****thank you soooo much for all the favs and follows so far. **

* * *

Three weeks have already passed since Sheldon made a deal with Penny. She was aware he will take his time with it, but with each passing week, she was getting more impatient and losing interest at the same time. Sheldon kept their project in complete secrecy and never said when he will finish it. A few cryptic questions popped up along the way, but nothing unusual for Sheldon being Sheldon.

Penny entered the 4A on Wednesday for Halo night. It was five minutes till eight in the evening and she wanted to kill people. She was so sexually frustrated that she was about to start the Age of Conan again.

"What's up, guys? Ready to shoot 'em up?"

"Hello, Penny." Three voices called out.

Penny turned to see the guys in front of the tv looking over games. On the couch, Sheldon sat working on his laptop. Halo… was nowhere in sight. "_This is new…"_ Penny thought to herself.

"But I want to play Rockstar." Raj's voice raised over the others.

"Well, I want to play Mario." Leonard countered.

"Hey let's do karaoke instead," Howard added.

This started an argument between the three.

"Guys…" Penny tried.

"Guys." She tried again.

"Guys!" She yelled over them. But to no avail. They continued arguing with each other.

Penny shrugged and sat next to Sheldon on her spot on the couch. She glanced at what he was doing but all she saw was a bunch of ones and zeros. Once he opened another screen she saw weird symbols and pictographs? She really wasn't sure.

"Whatcha working on there, Moonpie?" Penny asked playfully after a few moments.

"The device. I am waiting for dinner. Then we start Halo in two hours. You are early." Sheldon deadpanned.

"Umm… Sheldon…" Penny glanced at his container of cold food on the table. "You do realize it is eight-oh-five pm, right?"

"No it's…" he glanced at his watch. "Six-oh-five pm. You are early."

Penny grabbed Sheldon's wrist to look at his watch. No ticking or blinking. She let him go and pulled up her phone. Sure enough 8:05 pm on the screen. Knowing Sheldon may just give her a strike, she picked up his phone.

"Hey Siri, what is the current time in Pasadena, California?" Penny asked into the phone.

"The current time in California, Pasadena is 8:05 pm," The machine voice responded.

Sheldon looked up confused and quickly checked his phone, laptop, and TV. "Huh…" He shrugged as he saved his work. He closed the lid on his red Alienware and put it to the coffee table. He picked up the takeout container and robotically ate his cold dinner, not once complaining about the temperature.

The room suddenly became quiet. Penny looked at the boys to see them all staring open-jawed at Sheldon.

"Hey! Close them before I find something to put in them." Penny snapped at the boys.

"Will I enjoy it?" Howard asked her sleazily, wanting to sit down on the spot next to her. It was where he usually sat on their gaming nights and the blonde looked attractive as always in her usual skin-exposing attire of clothes.

"I don't know. Do you find the taste of monkey shit pleasing? I am sure Amy has some to spare. Over there." Penny deadpanned back and shooed Howard to sit on the wooden chair on the opposite side of the coffee table. She wasn't surprised when she heard Bernadette broke up with him.

Penny heard Sheldon give a deep sounding chuckle next to her. It was different than the breathy laugh he normally has. _'Just one more piece of the puzzle that is Sheldon Cooper._' She thought to herself.

"I want to play Halo, guys," Penny spoke up again to the gathered group after she got their attention. "But… I am sorry Sheldon."

"What for?" He turned to her.

"I want an actual challenge tonight. So I am going to team up with Raj." Penny's eyes smoldered as she added, "Hope you can handle me, Tex."

Sheldon smirked back. "Anytime, anywhere, Nebraska." Sheldon picked up his controller. "Fully charged." he taunted her.

Penny couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Come on, Raj!" Raj took a seat next to Penny, much to Howard's jealousy. Leonard was ready on his white single seat and the game was on! The guys had no idea what was going on, but Penny and Sheldon were ruthless through every game.

"Do you think this will turn into another panty pinata incident?" Howard asked Leonard while on a break in the kitchen.

"I honestly have no clue. Nothing has been off lately except Sheldon's obsessive computer work. All I do know, he is busy building something." Leonard conspired.

"He hasn't asked for my help," Howard informed the two as Raj had just joined them at the counter.

"Nor mine," Raj added.

"How could you possibly help Sheldon, Raj? You're not an engineer." Howard poked his friend.

"And you're not a Ph.D. graduate, why should he ask you?"

Leonard glanced at Sheldon and Penny on the couch, busy killing noobs in a ranked online team deathmatch, steaming out their pent-up frustrations. "He doesn't want any help from any of us. According to him, it's a classified project that only those in the know can know."

"But there is nothing going on at the university that's classified!" Raj exclaimed.

"If there was, they wouldn't let us know..." Leonard lowered his voice. "He's been up at odd hours at night. I've had to drive him to over a dozen different stores and we've had packages delivered every day. He won't tell me anything besides it's classified."

"Sheldon… keeping a secret?" Howard and Raj asked simultaneously. "Maybe he's trying to contact his home planet." Leonard chuckled. They all three turned back to watching the living room.

"Ha! Eat that, scumbag! No one messes with my moonpie!" Penny yelled as an explosion sounded from the TV.

"Oh, that was a good kill, Penny! I did not see him there." Sheldon praised her but relaxed his play. Purposely ignoring the moonpie reference.

"Hey, if there's anyone that's gonna kill you tonight, it's gonna be me." Penny smiled at Sheldon wickedly. She proved her point quickly in the next round of deathmatch claiming first blood.

Due to their score, Sheldon and Penny got separated by the matchmaking system and put into the opposite teams. Sheldon was left on his toes. He knew Penny was hunting him. He glanced at her fierce green eyes for a moment. He turned back to the TV screen, but only to see his avatar blow up from a lobbed grenade.

"Drat!"

"That's what happens when you play the other side. You may be mine, but that doesn't mean I won't kill you. Especially when you are left wide open." Penny said quietly as the others joined them again.

She felt Sheldon pause next to her but was too focused on the game to figure out why.

"So Penny…" Sheldon started slowly. "Is bigger always better?"

Howard coughed up on his soda he had just started to drink. Raj sat stunned in awe of what he thinks he heard. Leonard looked pissed.

"Well…" Penny contemplated the question. She wondered if he meant the guns he was choosing from, the male anatomy, the device, or all of the above. She went with the last option. "It really depends more on the skill of the person. You can have something really big, but if you don't know how to use it right, it sucks. And the same with small. If you know how to use it, then it can be a big thing in a small package."

"But if you had to choose?" Sheldon pressed as he paused the game and turned toward her.

She put her controller down and turned towards Sheldon as well. "Sweetie, if I had to choose… I'd go big. But I like big things. The ones that can really stretch your limits. Take my weapon of choice for example. It is one of the biggest guns in the game. And while the damage is massive, my skill level has to massive as well. I have to know how to correct the stability, recoil and aim to make that damage work the best. Without that skill, I might as well be wielding a hand pistol. Does that make sense?"

"Yes, Penny. Thank you. Water?" Sheldon handed her a bottle of water and they let the guys have a few next rounds. Penny joined Raj on a few more, just to kill Howard in the game.

"I don't mind getting blown by you, Penny." Howard tried to mess with Penny's concentration. It was hard for him to stay concentrated and not say stupid things in the heat of the moments they shared. Her low-cut tank top didn't help him either. Penny looked gorgeous, especially after a few heated battles with Sheldon, which brought up the blush on her face and a bit of perspiration on her exposed cleavage.

"You're a pig, Howard." Penny played until the end of the round.

"Well, thanks for the games, guys. I've had enough for tonight, I'm exhausted." She got up and stretched her body in front of them. She yawned and stretched her arms above her head, enough to bring her top up and expose a bit of her taut belly to the crowd of three. The boys observed her marvelous figure in complete silence.

"Goodnight, Penny." Sheldon as usual paid no attention to her and continued to put away the controllers, before returning to work on his computer.

Once Penny was gone, the rest of the guys exhaled the breaths they've been holding.

"Dude..." Raj was left breathless.

"I know..." Howard was already dreaming the sight of their next-door neighbor as they were slowly leaving 4A to head home.

Penny took a shower before going to bed. The gaming night did not help to quelch her needs. In fact, it only made her edgier in the following days. She knew Sheldon was getting close, but he didn't reveal anything.

* * *

The gang was eating their usual Thai food a few days later when Sheldon popped off another oddball question to Penny.

"Penny… Can you help us solve the current argument we are having?" Sheldon started the conversation for the evening.

"I can try." Penny sat her food down.

"We are arguing over why some superheroes get the girl fans over others. Could you shed some light on this from your perspective?" Sheldon sat his food down as well.

"Maybe… which specific people are we talking about?" Penny wondered if this was really part of an argument or another multiple purpose question.

"Thor, Captain America, and Dr. Banner." Leonard supplied. "But I doubt you will be much help. We know you aren't into this stuff."

Sheldon glared at Leonard's dismissive response.

"Actually…" Penny sat up straighter. "I have seen the Avenger movies. So what specifically are you wanting to know? There are many reasons girls are fans of one over the other."

"Sheldon seems to think that Thor gets more fans because he has a more meaningful relationship in his first movie than the rest. Howard thinks it's Captain America because of his morals and looks. And Leonard thinks its Dr. Banner because he's smarter and more 'tragic'." Raj responded.

"Okay. So first of all, you're arguing over an alien, a thawed out frozen guy from World War Two, and a freak experimental accident doctor?" Penny clarified.

She felt Sheldon stiffen a little at her description but chose to ignore it, as it probably has to do with some slight on the characters or something.

"That… pretty much sums it up," Raj responded and nodded his head.

"Pppfff… that's easy." Penny dismissed the question.

"And?" Leonard prompted.

"The alien." She shrugged as if it were obvious. She felt Sheldon relax again next to her. _Odd_._ I didn't know he liked it when I sided with him_.

"What?" "No way!" "I don't believe this!" The guys shouted out all at once.

"Explain." Sheldon simply stated.

"Okay." Penny straightened up in her seat, her knee brushing against Sheldons'. "Thor is from a place where all life is sacred and is to be protected. Women and men alike are equals. But they are also taught to cherish and protect each other. Especially those you're in a relationship together. Thor loves Jane for who she is. Not how she looks, what she can provide for him, or how good in bed she is. He loves her for her. Her personality and morals."

"But how does that make him better? He can't provide for her as Bruce can." Leonard smirked.

"Maybe not in the same way. With Doctor Banner, I would have to worry about pissing him off or him going Hulk. So no arguments or stress. Not fair to me as basically, it's his way or Hulks way. With Captain America, I wouldn't be equal in the relationship to him. He is from an era where women are to be cared for and protected. While Thor does that to a point, he respects that women can take care of themselves. The good ol' Captain doesn't completely. He always tried to keep Black Widow from joining the fights if he can help it. While he is learning he's not quite there yet. Also, there is strength too. Captain America is super strong thanks to an experiment. And while he can control it sometimes, I would not want to be in bed with him when he loses it."

"But Thor is super strong too." Leonard again pointed out. This time he whined a bit too.

Penny just shrugged. "He grew up with it. So it's his norm and he doesn't have to worry so much. He is used to his strength and already knows how much to apply to humans. However, most of his strength comes from the hammer. When he wields it, he is stronger. The hammer gives the wielder extra strength. Otherwise, he is just marginally stronger than your average jock."

"But doesn't the alien thing creep you out?" Howard asked this time.

"You creep me out and while I would never date you, I still hang around you. I'm like Belle from Beauty and the Beast. It's not who you are or how you look but rather who you are inside." Penny explained.

"I still don't see it." Leonard responded shaking his head.

"Take Sheldon here…" Penny knocked his knee with hers while smiling at him. "You all call him a robot or an alien. But to me, it doesn't matter. He respects me, takes care of me when I need it, he points out the truth but he doesn't mean to hurt anyone. It is just how he is. Does it matter if he is an alien, robot, cyborg, or Homo Novus? Of course not! It would explain some things, but he'd still be my best friend and my Halo partner. He has thoughts, morals, beliefs, feelings, wants, needs… Does anything else matter? You all still hang out with him."

"Because we have to." Howard muttered to Leonard who nodded.

Penny felt Sheldon tense up but this time she could feel an underlying edge. Her eyes narrowed at Howard as she whispered in Sheldon's ear. "What do you say, doc? Tag Team them from behind enemy lines?"

He leaned over to her ear in response. "How do you propose we do that?"

"You're still on their paintball team. I am free this weekend." Penny pointed out.

Sheldon glanced at the screen. "True. So would you really choose an alien over a human?"

Penny glanced over at the guys who were just putting their food trays away in the kitchen.

"Would I lie when it comes to sex, moonpie?" She winked at him.

Again she heard him a deep chuckle instead of his breathy laugh. "Penny-"

"I know, only Meemaw can call you moonpie." Penny interrupted with his normal response before turning back to the tv.

"Actually…" Sheldon whispered quietly. "I was going to say I sure hope not. I am almost at the finishing stages of construction and if you were lying…"

Penny's eyes snapped to his. Green stared into captivating molten, swirling blue. Her mouth opened as if to ask what, yet no sound escaped.

"I would have to find a new test subject…" Sheldon let his voice trail off as the others rejoined them. The rest of the evening passed with the movie and the usual after-banter.

Penny was the first to say goodnight and beeline back to her apartment, blaming the door shut.

"Holy crap on a cracker! Is Sheldon… flirting with me?" Penny exclaimed into her empty apartment. Had she dared to take the time to notice, she would have seen Sheldon still at his door. As it was… She did not. Nor did she see the smirk on his face as he shut it behind her.

* * *

"What up Doc?" Penny asked as she barged into apartment 4A the next evening. The guys where playing Klingon boggle again.

"Hey, Penny. Umm, what are you doing here? You don't speak Klingon." Leonard asked as he looked up and smiled at her.

"Penny…" Sheldon spoke without looking up from the game. "Light, medium, or deep?"

Penny raised an eyebrow and thought about what he could be asking. He had texted her saying he had a question about the device. Oh!

"The deeper the better," Penny responded. "especially with the right amount of fluid. But not bleach this time okay?"

Sheldon's head snapped up quickly at the end of her response. "Pardon?"

"The stain on my couch?" Penny looked into Sheldon's eyes, hoping he would catch on. Once she knew he was watching, she glanced at Howard and back. She saw the light bulb go off in his head.

"How many times must I tell you, Penny? That wasn't bleach."

"It sure smelled like it." Penny pouted at him. The other three guys heads were moving back and forth from Penny to Sheldon like watching a ping pong match.

Sheldon sighed heavily. "Penny, Penny, Penny… It was a homemade remedy. It may have smelled like bleach but it wasn't. It's just the chlorine effect."

"Yeah well, it made my whole couch stink. Try having a make-out session while trying to explain why your couch smells like bleach and what looks to be a dried bloodstain."

The three guys flinched at that thought.

"Next time," Sheldon turned back to the game. "Don't fall asleep drinking wine on your couch. But I will make a _deep_ cleaner."

"Thank you, sweetie." Penny smiled at him and blew him a kiss before flouncing out the door.

"There's probably more to clean than just wine." Howard chuckled at the thought, leading Raj and Leonard to a little laugh as well. Sheldon looked at them fiercely, but Howard's comment led him to take a closer look at those cushions when he will clean them.

Penny couldn't wait to try out his device. It was turning out to be her only hope. No matter what she did to distract herself, nothing and no one seemed to completely satisfy her needs anymore.

* * *

Beep… Penny

Beep… Penny

Beep… Penny

Three unread lines in the messaging app.

P: You do know you can't accidentally see anything through a text, right?

S: Of course! But it's a habit. I always say your name three times.

P: So put it in one text.

S: How would you know it's me then?

P: It's called caller ID Sheldon. All cell phones have them.

S: True… But my phone could have been stolen or hacked.

P: Lol. If that was the case u would be banging down my door. Or just used the spare key.

S: Also true.

P: What do you need? It's 12 am. You should be asleep right now.

S: Test one will start two weeks from now. I know you have been pleasuring yourself, even though I told you not to…

P: How do you know that?!

S: Really, Penny? I know you have a high sex drive. And while you have been on quite a few dates lately, none of them have lasted long enough to make it to your bedroom.

P: There is my couch, you know.

S: Precisely. Seeing as I don't lie, I made that deep cleaner for your couch you asked for. I went over yesterday and cleaned both cushions. I sensed more than just wine, Penny.

Penny's face picked a shade of embarrassment, she knew exactly what Sheldon was referring to.

S: Wolowitz did not believe we were talking about a cleaner. Don't worry, he did not touch anything nor leave anything behind. He only saw the wine stain, you are safe.

P: Sorry Sheldon :$ I didn't think about that.

S: You are forgiven. I have brewed an effective fabric cleaner now and have finally gotten all of the green paint off my cushion as well.

P: Good to hear. You do know that I never meant for that to happen.

S: I am aware. I have since gone over the video footage of the event. The strike on your file has been moved to Leonards. He is now one away from my class again.

P: You had video cameras up?

S: Of course. I have way too many valuable items in my apartment. That's how the police were able to find the criminals who broke in.

P: Makes sense. So how many strikes do I have now?

S: …..

P: Sheldon?

S: Zero.

P: But… How…

S: My willing test subject can't have any strikes. That would make me biased. You will also serve as my lab assistant.

P: Your _lab _assistant? I thought we're gonna do this in my apartment.

S: We will. But with your extensive experience and your help, it's the only way I can test this device.

P: Doctor Cooper's lab assistant. I like the sound of it. Sheldon… Why do you care so much about me being satisfied?

S: …. Because…

Ring… Ring… Ring…

"Hello?" Penny answered her cell on the third ring, still lying on her side.

"...You're worth the effort. You accept me for who I am. You don't try to change me. Instead, you go out of your way to include me in your life. I know you have other friends, Penelope." Sheldon's accent was thick from his emotions. "I know you go on a date after date after date because you think you aren't worth what you really want."

"I…" Penny swallowed loudly. "I don't know what I want, Sheldon."

"Do _not lie_ to me, Penelope." Penny could hear his teeth grinding in anger through the phone. "You know _very _well what you want. And you are either too afraid to go for it or have really low self-esteem. But… I care because if you are completely satisfied…"

Penny pressed the phone to her ear harder as she tried to hear the last bit of what he said. She already had the volume all the way up, as he kept getting quieter.

"Please Moonpie…" Penny begged softly. Tears were already forming in her eyes. He was right. She knew what she really wanted. What she had wanted for years now. Ever since she had seen his work on the whiteboard the day they met. And he had leaned against it shyly yet somehow completely sexy. She just knew he would never want her.

Penny heard a deep breath in her ear. She could almost feel it against herself. "Penelope…" Sheldon quietly breathed. "I don't want to watch you drown yourself and your pain anymore. I don't want you to be in one meaningless relationship after another. I don't want you to give up… You are too important. And if I can help you relieve your frustrations through complete and thorough satisfaction from a pleasuring device… then I will."

"I don't know what to say…" Penny felt the tears running down her face. She wasn't even sure she was awake anymore. His voice sounded like dreams.

"I don't want you to say anything. I want you to think… About… everything. Just…" Penny would swear Sheldon was crying… if she didn't know any better. "Give me one week to finish the device. No more masturbating. No more massages under the shower and…"

"And?" Penny prompted after a moment of silence.

"No more dates. Not until all the tests are complete… please." Sheldon continued quietly after a moment.

"Okay, sweetie. I will try my best. Just please hurry. The things you mentioned, they… didn't get me off… If you know what I mean." Penny confessed to Sheldon and vowed to herself to not even think about sex for two weeks. Not after this conversation.

"Goodnight, my Queen Penelope."

"Goodnight… my Sheldor." Penny smiled blissfully as she heard the soft beep of the call ending. "Okay, Sheldon… it is time to work on me. I have one week." She finished out loud, before making herself comfortable under the sheets and drifted back to her dreams.

* * *

"Penny?" She heard Sheldon's voice over the phone again.

"Yes, Doctor?" Her breath sounded heavier.

"What are you doing right now?"

"I know you told me not to, but… I can't help myself, Sheldon."

"What are you doing right now?" Sheldon sounded more strict and a bit louder the second time. He hated asking the same thing twice.

"Touching myself..." Penny whispered back to him, followed by the gentlest of moans. He listened to her deeper breathing for a few moments.

"Describe it for me, kitten."

"My hand is sliding under my panties. The other is feeling my breasts."

"How does it feel?"

"I'm wet. And hot. My fingers are stroking my clit. I don't wanna stop… mmmfff..."

"And?"

"I love how it feels. I love your deep commanding voice, Sheldon. I'm always thinking of you. Aahh..." Her hand was already circling and fingering her sex for a few minutes now.

"What else are you thinking of?"

"About the experiment. You stand beside me. How you test your toy on me. Mmmm, it feels so nice..." Penny wailed into the bedroom. "Your toy keeps on fucking me. While you are observing my naked body waving in pleasure."

"You enjoy me watching you?"

"Gods yes!" Penny moaned loudly. "When you are looking at me like you do one of your physics equations… that deep, deep concentrated look… You turn it up to penetrate deeper and deeper inside me. Faster and faster. It makes me come over and over… Aahhhh… Each time, it gets more powerful than before.

"You're so close now. So close, Penny." Sheldon's voice got rough and breathy. As if this was affecting him just as much as it was her. "Tell me what you feel, kitten."

"I feel… Aahh... I feel like... I'm about to explode! UUGHHhhh... " Penny pushed her fingers deep inside her pussy right across her g-spot. Her thighs clamped around her hand as she rode out her dream-induced orgasm. She purred into her pillow, her body relaxed into a deep and blissful sleep through the rest of the night.

* * *

Penny woke up early the next morning well-rested and full of energy, with a big smile on her face. She had never slept so well.

The next week and a half flew by between audition, waitressing, and working on her apartment. Bernadette noticed her feathered walk and lighter mood while serving at the Cheesecake Factory. She was happy for her friend. Although Penny never specifically mentioned to her, Bernadette figured she managed to turn some aspects of her life around for the better.

Penny didn't even get to see the boys but she assumed that Sheldon already expected that. He never knocked to see why she wasn't joining them for Halo, Thai night, or anything can happen Thursday. Instead, she visited with old friends, got a new agent and worked on herself. She found that writing all other experiences down in the laptop Sheldon had given her a few years ago, really helped her work on her issues. She had several long and tearful talks with her dad and Leonard's mother. Beverly was glad to hear from Penny and provided her wisdom to her, free of charge.

The Saturday of the unveiling and first test sneaked up on her. But she was excited and couldn't wait to see what he had come up with.


	3. The Test

**Thank you so much for all the follows and favs so far, this blew completely out of my expectation. Much of the credit goes to Lee kadivar for helping me with this ch. I really hope it's up to your expectations :)**

* * *

Penny received a message on her phone on next Saturday at 11:01 am. It read:

"Penny. I'm planning our test one for 8 pm tonight. I'm trusting you not having any _other _plans tonight. We will have the apartments to ourselves. Leonard and the guys will be out of town for a weekend trip to Vegas. Please be showered and ready to start. This message will self delete 1 minute after you read it. I will see you tonight."

Her afternoon flew by in anticipation. She wanted to surprise Sheldon with a pair of new lingerie, even though she knew he didn't care for it. He messaged her a few times more. Penny thought he was just teasing her, but Sheldon said he needed a few more important pieces of information.

Later in the afternoon, she straightened up her apartment, took a long hot shower and prepared for her date. She was dressed casually in her thin shorts and top. She tried to act cool, but she could feel the butterflies in her stomach. She had very high expectations of this night and knew what awaits her.

She did not want to disappoint Sheldon, knowing he worked very hard this last month for her. She was feeling nervous the whole evening like a schoolgirl before her first date. A bit of ambient music helped relaxed her anticipation.

At precisely eight pm, Penny heard the signature three knocks followed by her name. Sheldon entered her apartment like so many times before, carrying a tablet and black hinged box.

"Good evening, Penny."

"Hello, Sheldon. Come in."

He placed both items on her coffee table.

"Your replies allowed me to tweak some of the performance to your likings. How are you feeling, are you ready?" Sheldon was already in his "Doctor" mode, observing her flushed face.

"Yes, I am." She replied simply and nodded as they both sat in her small loveseat sofa. Sheldon undid two latches and opened the box.

Penny marveled Sheldon's creation, lying neatly in a velvet cushion. It was a meticulously crafted piece of almost an extraterrestrial engineering. That was the first thing she thought of. She has never seen anything like it and with everything else she could think about Sheldon, it was definitely his build style. Mysterious, immaculate and precise.

She took it carefully into her own hands and marveled at it like a piece of very expensive silver jewelry. It obviously was phallic in shape and eight inches in length, but that's where the similarities ended. It felt quite light in her hands, for the size and feel of the material.

Its surface was covered in petals of some sort of very smooth metallic material. It felt very pleasant to her touch. It didn't feel cold or harsh like a lump of metal should.

The tip was a bit thicker. it reminded her of a closed-up carnation bud, with six distinct petals clamping the top. Her thumb and index finger barely touched as she tried to circle the widest part of it. Instead of a thin stem, petals continued in a golden spiral pattern all the way down to the base, which was a little thinner than the tip. She was searching around for buttons, but only the petal patterns defined the whole outer surface.

"Wow. It looks... beautiful, Sheldon." Her fingers felt the cold tip, trying to get a feel for it. "How does it operate?"

"I'm glad you like it, Penny. I'm sure you will like it even more after the test." Sheldon smirked. "Every function can be activated and monitored from the application on this tablet. Allow me to demonstrate."

Sheldon typed in a few commands and the device literally came to life. Petals opened up and began to open and close in a pulsating rhythm, almost like they were breathing. A very gentle electric pulse accompanied the movement.

"Remote power transmission, many natural movements, complete control over the intensity, rhythm, and shape. Integrated sensor suite to monitor your vitals. I'm sure we can come up with more, if you would like to try something else."

"So that means you will need to watch me..."

"Oh, yes. I need to be present to ensure the correct working and functionality of the device. Unfortunately, I cannot yet provide you with intimacy at this stage of development. I will make sure you are feeling comfortable all the time."

"It's not a problem for me, Sheldon." Penny chuckled a bit. "I meant you. Will _you _be comfortable watching me? Will you be able to keep your hands off me, while this thing fucks my brains out?" Penny closed the distance and cooed in her sexy tone. She's been absent for many weeks at this point and couldn't wait any longer.

"Physically impossible, this device can't hurt you." Sheldon rolled his eyes. "I can assure you, the test will be conducted in a professional manner, Penny."

"Mmm, we'll see about that. So, when can I give it a go?"

"This is the purpose of my visit. Whenever you feel comfortable, we can begin." Sheldon said to Penny in his robotic way. She clicked her phone and put a new playlist of her favorite soothing music through her speaker box.

"My favorite way to set up the mood." Penny went to the kitchen for a bottle of wine and toned down the light. She poured two glasses to half full and brought them to the coffee table.

"Come on, Sheldon, lighten up a bit. Pretend we're on a date. We can't just rush to the bedroom, you know?" Penny sipped her glass.

"I see. You're making yourself comfortable." He was still sitting upright and tense. She knew she needed to loose both of them.

Penny offered Sheldon the other glass. "Try it. You will feel more comfortable as well, making it easier for me. All this talk about professionalism and tests, forget it for now. Sit down next to me and relax." Penny waved her hands like in a yoga session.

"I suppose I could have a little sip." Sheldon cheered with Penny, the first of many glasses this evening. "To success!"

"To pleasure."

Their eyes locked up for a moment, exchanging the hidden passion they had for each other. They both smiled and clinked their glasses together, before downing them fully. Penny quickly filled them more for another round of laughter. She wanted him more with every stare. He kept winding her like a string these past few weeks. Her dreams didn't help either. At most, they had a reverse effect. Not releasing, but making her tighter with each session.

Alcohol was quickly taking over their minds and with romantic ambient music in the background, Sheldon's strictness and brakes melted away.

Without realizing, they were sitting closer and more relaxed on her green loveseat. Penny was almost in Sheldon's lap by now. His hand was leaning over the back, around her. He noticed a bit of red in the corner of Penny's lips and reached his thumb to wipe it off. Everything slowed down for both of them. His gentle warm touch of fingers on her cheek...

"You had a little wine..." Sheldon smiled at her excited eyes.

"Taste it."

Sheldon felt confused and aroused at the same time. He brought his thumb to his lips to have a taste of her and a little wine.

"On _my _skin, silly. Taste _me_." Penny encouraged him with the most gentle and secure voice. This is what she wanted and needed to happen. If Sheldon wants to watch her masturbate, he should at least be able to kiss her lips.

He did not disappoint. They slowly closed the little distance between them. His tongue darted out and contacted the corner of her mouth.

It felt like an electric shock to both of them. He circled around her skin, to gather the remaining drop of wine.

Penny closed her eyes and gave in to the feeling of Sheldon kissing her. She turned her head and let his tongue slip in her mouth. Their lips made full contact, fused together, as Sheldon collapsed on top of Penny. They both wanted so much of each other, it almost hurt. The sofa was not an ideal place for this as well. Their first kiss was long but gentle.

"Relax, sweetie. This is all part of the test..." She whispered to him, trying to slow him down. Her hands were feeling his short hair, guiding them both.

"The test..." Sheldon could barely speak with his tongue now buried in his blonde neighbor's mouth. She tasted like the wine he drank too much of. "The test."

He slowly pulled away and straightened up.

"I'm sorry."

"Hey, it's ok." Penny held his hands. "If you want to use me as a test subject..." She guided his left hand down lower across her shorts. "You need to be comfortable around me…"

The blonde moaned as his fingertips circled around her clit. Even with two layers of clothes in between, his touch managed to bring out her wet. "That's it, baby. Feel me." Penny pressed her pelvis against his exploring hand. Sheldon put his right hand across her shoulders and planted another deep kiss. His hand slipped around and under her panties, feeling her moist clit while kissing her deeply. Everything boiled up at this point, causing her to come in mere seconds after Sheldon nudged his middle finger just a little into her sex. He felt and heard her faint moan, but it was unmistakable. They both knew she was ready now. Sheldon straightened up and reached for the device. Penny was left half lying there, breathing heavily. Her nipples felt rock hard against the thin fabric. He already made her come and they haven't even started yet.

"I have brought you something that will make this even better." Sheldon activated the device and brought it in between her widely spread legs. Penny threw one across the backrest and the other onto the coffee table. Sheldon scooted backward to give her more space on the couch.

"Mmmm, now we're getting there..." She laid back and settled her head on the headrest. Her hair fell freely towards the floor. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the vibrating and ticklish sensation. "Mmmmm sooo nice..." She purred.

Sheldon carried the device across her exposed inner thighs as if he was scanning her body. The device picked up all of the thousands of nerves around there, mapping every inch for future use and exploit. He repeated this process a few times. He teased her with the tip, from one leg to the other. From her left knee, inching up towards her sex and back towards her right knee.

Penny couldn't help herself, now her hand dived under her shorts while she panted and moaned.

"Take'em off." Sheldon's twang commanded her in a tone that almost made her come right there.

Penny slowly undid the buttons on her shorts, one at the time, revealing a bit of her sexy white lingerie underneath. She brought her toned legs together and lifted her hips. She stretched her long legs towards the ceiling and together they slowly slid her shorts off her body.

Her legs fell back down on either side of him.

"Like what you see so far, Doctor?" Penny teased him as he was marveling the lacy patterns of what little fabric remained covering her skin. She brought her left leg to his shoulder, allowing him to kiss and nibble around the inner part of her knee, while he caressed her thigh.

"Very much so, indeed." Sheldon's fingers and his toy closed in on her sex from both sides. He pushed it against the fabric of her panties, bringing out another sexy moan of the clearly aroused blonde.

"You can take'em off yourself." Penny tried her Nebraskan accent on Sheldon, who was clearly enjoying teasing her neighbor.

Sheldon did not hesitate. He hooked her thong and pulled it off her body.

"Mmmm, you can keep them as a souvenir." Penny smirked to Sheldon holding her little damp lump of fabric.

While she kept Sheldon busy with her underwear, Penny quickly pulled off her top and undid the matching bra.

She was now completely naked, splayed on her green sofa, ready for the promised pleasure. Her legs were again spread obscenely wide, giving Sheldon a perfect view of her beautiful pussy. The lightest shade of pink with a faint strip above her clit, all glistering with her wetness.

"Now, show me what this thing can _really _do." Penny demanded.

"We should, umm… first, test the _external _stimulation." Sheldon handed her the device and got up on his feet.

Penny grabbed the dildo, which Sheldon activated again, this time with a different setup. It tickled and vibrated a bit stronger in her hands before she pressed it against her aroused clit.

"Mmm, this feels sooo good..." She pushed the thick base across her labia, feeling the strong sensation it was feeding into her body. The device quickly heated up and harvested more power from her body heat. Sheldon had her mapped quickly and put in a few commands into the tablet.

"Yes, Doctor, mmmfff. Give it to me..." Penny gave a few glances to Sheldon, who was standing on the opposite side of the love seat by her feet. His intense gaze exchanged between staring at her and the device hiding beneath her fingers and his control tablet. Penny's eyes were filled with lust and arousal, Sheldon could barely pick up any green in them. In contrast, his were strict and poised. But judging by the bulge in his pants, she knew she had an effect on him just as much.

Her hands gripped the toy and she stroked it up and down her clit, as he instructed. The petals slowly peeled away just a little bit to give the device a bit rougher edges. She moved it quicker and pressed it deeper into her skin.

"Readings are looking very good, Penny. You're doing great so far." Sheldon observed the blonde masturbating on the couch. Her heart rate and breathing were increasing, exactly as he expected. "I'm bringing up the power further."

"Uhuh… Mmmfff… Fuck..." She was rubbing her pelvis against the thicker, hot rod, now pulsating and reacting against her body. Mild electrical pulses, mixed together with even stronger vibrations and a change in shape, assured her the maximum possible pleasure in this position. The device telescoped in the process, the petals moved apart to make the whole thing thicker, filling up her palms, until she could barely put her fingers around. She was able to hold it with both hands, like a throbbing cock, bigger than any man she's been with.

She completely forgot how undignified this might look like. How she was pleasuring herself spread wide and completely naked right in front of her lanky neighbor.

"I can't take it anymore, I need it inside me..."

"Not yet, Penny. We still have to test a few other functions here, before we move to the next stage."

"Oh, for fuck's sake, Sheldon… Aaahhh..." Her head was pushing against the armrest, she closed her eyes and arched her hips upwards against the fully powered device. She ground it into herself even stronger, barely able to keep her grip on the shaft at this point. Muscles in her legs held her naked body upwards, her ass was barely touching the cushion pillow as she was desperately trying to get herself off. She knew he wouldn't let her proceed further, before that.

A few presses later, Sheldon finally released the built-up energy from the device, straight into Penny's bundle of nerves between her legs. The feeling shot through her spine straight up into her brain, making her cum in an instant. Her body twitched a few moments, before collapsing back onto the sofa pillows, completely exhausted and numb. Her left leg slid down to the seat and her right leg dangled down off the side. Sheldon checked her vitals to make sure everything was in order.

"What the hell..." Penny barely spoke as she regained her senses.

"What do you think? Was the experience satisfactory?" Sheldon stared down at the now exhausted Penny, recovering from her intense orgasm. The device was still picking up her vitals, which were slowly dwindling down to base levels. Her breathing and heart rate was slowly normalizing.

"Fuck, I need a minute, Sheldon. That was… wow." Penny was gathering her thoughts and emotions over what she had just experienced. "It felt like it was already inside me… So deep and wonderful."

"It's designed to stimulate your nervous system deeper under your skin, not just on the surface. Providing you with much more intense sensation over the standard sense of touch."

"I don't even wanna know how you came up with it." Penny got up from the couch. "Give me a second, I need to freshen up before we continue." Her naked figure skipped past him and into her bathroom. She splashed her face a few times and took a few deep breaths. 'What have I gotten myself into?' Little thoughts of doubt were quickly replaced by a burning feeling of want and desire for much more. She got her itch scratched just enough to desire more action.

She needed to get fucked tonight, badly. Either by Sheldon's toy or him in person. Maybe even both man and machine at the same time, but she's not letting him leave her place until he satisfies her completely.

She put on her bathrobe and left for the living room. As she walked past her bed, she remembered her fantasy. The Loveseat did not provide her with the best comfort, it would be much better to finish the experiment in her bed.

"Sheldon! I'm ready again." Penny yelled to Sheldon, who was busy in the living room. He was checking the tablet and preparing the device for the next round of testing. He knew this will require more effort from his engineering. Penny already came and the internal stimulation, as he had it marked, was more intensive.

His device needed more power, with more of its functions working in unison and safety, to ensure her wellbeing.

While Penny was using her bathroom, Sheldon put on his latex gloves and inspected the device. The base was glistering with Penny's juices and the petals on the tip bloomed outwards. The base was still warm, but the built-in self-cleaning system quickly disinfected the unit. It only took a few seconds for the device to cycle through the process and it was ready again. The diagnostics didn't report on any issues. All the petals and interior was working flawlessly. He did a dry-run simulation again to ensure Penny will not get hurt. He limited the potential of energy output and maximum length and girth to ensure a safe experience.

Penny was lying and waiting for Sheldon on her bed. Her bathrobe was tied up, she wanted him to see her body unraveling like a present.

He was not disappointed. He came to the side of her bed and watched her closely again. She was so beautiful. Lying in her bed, at his disposal. He could easily take off his pants and fuck her senselessly many times over, but that's not what tonight was about.

"Are we ready to proceed?" Sheldon gathered his thoughts and tried to sound professional, but she sensed his arousal. Still present bulge in his pants confirmed her notion further.

"Yes, Doctor." Penny pouted in her most sexy voice. She slowly untied the knot on her robe and revealed her beautiful body to Sheldon once again. She raised up to pull her arms out of the sleeves, before lying on her back again. She spread her long legs towards the corners of the bed.

"Very well." Sheldon was very pleased seeing Penny obeying him, making this very easy for him. He handed her the closed up device. "We will now begin the _internal _stimulation phase of the test."

"How about a little foreplay?" She reached up towards his crotch to feel his erection. He let her feel his cock through his pants. Her palms slid across the fabric, trying to feel up his package.

Sheldon suddenly snapped. He grabbed her right wrist and pulled it away.

Penny gasped in surprise.

He lowered his tall body towards her and reached for the other wrist. He pinned them above her head. He held her in place and kissed her deeply again. To show her who is in charge of tonight. Her whole body shivered upon his kiss.

His left hand held her wrists in place above her head, while the right one gently trickled lower across her belly, almost making her come again.

His fingers explored the area around her taut belly button. It felt like he was typing something on her skin. Almost tickling her, before finding her moist clit. Oh, his wonderful long fingers, she dreamed about them many times, what they would feel like pleasing her.

His index and middle finger circled around her pussy a few times, before returning up to her belly again. Gentle, ticklish moves to get her aroused again.

"Mmmfff... test me, Doctor," Penny demanded when they broke the kiss.

"It's all yours." Sheldon placed the toy between her legs. Penny slowly guided the tip towards her sex. She was so wet already, it didn't provide much resistance on the smooth surface. She inched it slowly deeper still in her tunnel.

"That's it, almost there." Sheldon activated the device, which began to collect all sorts of data.

"Oohhh, yesss..." Penny threw her head backward, her hands began to pump the device in and out of her with greater speed and even deeper penetration until she could only hold on to the tip of the base with her fingertips.

"Push it all the way in, you will see."

The device began to act on its own. As soon as the penetration was sufficient, it began to pulse rhythmically, based on the mapped surroundings. The flow of very mild electrical pulses began teasing and stimulating Penny's nerves, being more effective than any previous experience.

Soft, vacuum grappling hooks held the lower part of the device still, while the upper part began to work its designed magic upon her body.

Penny almost fell into a seizure, when the device expanded and thrust almost up to her cervix. The base petals bloomed and kept the rhythm of rotation while sliding up and down the whole way inside her. Material softened and charged, which stimulated and teased every possible nerve surrounding her tunnel.

Loud moans filled her apartment, her hand circled over her clit and belly, almost feeling the dildo fucking her deeper than she ever had experienced.

"Ooohhhh… Ooohhhh..." Her moans and yells echoed in her bedroom. She could not control her body anymore. Sheldon now held all controls on his tablet.

Penny became nothing more than a doll, her body reacting to his commands beyond her control. It was exactly as in her fantasy. Her free hands grabbed the sheets, almost ripping them apart when another orgasm struck her. Her legs buckled beyond her control.

She was powerless in his hands, while he pushed the device to the designed limitations.

Penny was losing her mind and the sense of time. It must have been at least 15 minutes, maybe longer, until the device reached its full potential. She lost count of how many times she reached climax, only for the pleasure to keep growing. It felt like a single uninterrupted orgasm, ever since Sheldon mapped her G-spot and applied constant stimulation to that group of nerves.

She could almost feel the ten inches stretching and fucking her body while causing nothing but unimaginable levels of euphoria and pleasure. Sheldon wasn't joking when he claimed he can make her pass out.

She felt the tip beginning to bloom and swell against her cervix. She reached with her right hand over her belly to feel the device. A tiny bulge outlined the device's reach. So deep inside her now…

"Fuck… I love you… Don't stop..." Penny could not control the words and moans coming out of her mouth.

The thick shaft continued to fuck her hard, rotating and pushing into her with faster and faster motions. Her head arched back in yet another powerful orgasm.

"Ohh, fuck… God..."

"We are reaching the set limits, Penny. You are doing _very _well."

"Oogghh, my god. It feels like it's cumming inside me..." Penny embraced the sensation she felt upon her uterus. She could barely speak at this point, observing the pulsating outline on her belly. Her mind couldn't even comprehend how this was possible without hurting her.

"Part of the seeding simulation. Nothing to worry about, the semen container is currently empty. This is just pressured air you're feeling."

Penny was losing it. Her body was arching backward like he was performing an exorcism. Her fists tightened, her eyes rolled backward, it felt like she was suffocating. Sheldon… staring at her as if she alone held all the answers to every question he's had. White light faded to black and her body fell motionless to the bed.

Sheldon noted on his tablet the internal stimulation test was a complete success. All the collected data will prove very useful for future testing. He was very well aware Penny will wake up on her own in a few minutes. Enough time to clean his device and finish his notes.

He put on his gloves again and reversed the toy to worm its way out. What was a tight slit ad the start was now a hole, dripping with her sex juices. She will need a few days to recover from this.

"You did very well, Penny. How are you feeling?" Sheldon asked on the edge of the bed, looking down at his test subject as she woke up. Penny was dead tired and half asleep. Sheldon was caressing her hair behind her ear. He already packed the device into the box.

She noticed he had covered her with the robe.

"I don't have words to describe it. It was out of this world, Doctor. Everything I imagined it could be and more. Please use me more often as a test subject, if this is the outcome."

Euphoria was letting go, with a slight uncomfort emanating from between her legs.

"Au..." She moaned while feeling her well-fucked pussy and making herself comfortable.

They shared more of this comfortable silence. "Sheldon? Sing Soft Kitty to me."

"That's for when you're sick. You're not sick."

"Getting fucked till passing out is a kind of sick…" She gave him her irresistible puppy eyes look. He knew she was in need of comforting.

"Soft Kitty, warm Kitty, little ball of fur..."

* * *

He left her rest through Sunday, bringing her up to strength. She was his test subject after all and there's more tests to be conducted in the following weeks. His wicked mind was already planning new ways to experiment with her. Other than a few glances, nobody picked up anything different upon their return.

Penny's jaw hit the floor when he sorta revealed his next phase to her next Wednesday night. Casually revealing it in front of the guys.

"Two is always better than one, wouldn't you agree, Penny?"

"I'm... sorry, wha'?"

"The experiment, Penny. We will use two vehicles to assault an enemy base from two directions at the same time, maximizing our chances of successfully capturing the flag." He pointed to the Halo on his TV and nodded. "Oh yes. This will work much better." He smirked victoriously. Which seemed strange to the guys. The next round hasn't even started yet.


	4. I Can't Stop

**A/N: An outtake scene from The Chew Toy Improvement's second chapter phone conversation gone overboard, with a bit of naughty lyrics of Gregor Salto - Can't Stop Playing. Serious M crack. Since you guys liked so much the other chapters, I might post this one as well :) As for the real 4th chapter, no promises, sry. I still love everything Shenny, I hope I get my drift back...**

* * *

There was a moment of silence on the line, he only picked up her breathing.

"Penny?"

"Hey, Doctor." Her breath sounds deeper and heavier than usual. Sensual. Even sexy.

"What are you doing right now?"

"I'm sorry. I can't help myself, Sheldon."

"What are you doing right now?" Sheldon added a touch of warning the second time. He hated asking the same thing twice.

"I can't stop... touching myself," Penny whispered to him. "Playing with myself…"

"Describe it for me."

"My hand is sliding under my panties."

"How does it feel?"

"It's wet. And hot."

"Is that all?"

"Moist, slick heat. Slippery." Penny's breathing grew heavier with every descriptive word she said, playing with herself.

"What are you touching?"

"My fingers are stroking my clit. Aahh…"

"And?"

"Slowly entering my throbbing canal just a bit."

"I want you to take off your panties, Penny. Put me on speaker and slowly pull them off."

"Ok. Ohh, they're so wet, Sheldon."

"Good. Lay them down and spread your legs apart."

"Uhuh..."

"Now, bring your fingers gently back to your clit. Touch around it. Slowly. Dip your middle finger into your slit. Do it _slowly._"

"Ooohh..."

"I want you to take off your bra. Undo the clip and take it off."

"Ok."

"Now, slowly knead your breasts with both hands. Slowly tweak your aroused nipples."

"They're so hard..."

"Good girl. Bring your right hand down back to your pussy and keep kneading your breasts with the left one."

"It feels so nice, baby… Mmmfff..."

"Add a second finger and dig deeper into your clit. Do you like what you are feeling, Penelope?"

"I love how it feels. So hot. So wet. And the smell."

"What does it smell like to you?"

"Musky…" her voice grew husky and sultry. "Like a deep enticing scent of promised pleasure, release, and freedom…"

"Lick your fingers now. Describe it to me."

"It's missing something. Something muskier… earthen… different." Penny panted as she tried to imagine that extra needed smell. Her tongue swirled around her fingers, tasting her own juices

"Masculine?"

Penny breathed deeply through her teeth causing a backward hiss. She stuck her fingers deeper still inside her.

"Something… Male?" Sheldon's voice flowed through the phone to her. It too had grown deeper, huskier, and more gravelly.

"Yesssss…" Penny hissed.

"Tell me…" Sheldon's voice grew more commanding. "...what else do you love."

"I love your deep commanding voice, Sheldon. I'm always thinking of you. Aahh..." Her hand moved faster, circling and fingering her sex, as her hips rose off her bed. Pushing into her fingers. Trying to fuck herself with them, while wishing it was his cock fucking her instead.

"What else are you thinking of?"

"I'm thinking about the experiment. How you stand over me. And test your toy on me. Mmmm, it feels so nice..." Penny moaned into her phone. "Your toy keeps fucking me hard, while you are standing over me, watching me."

"You enjoy me watching you?"

"Gods yes!" Penny moaned loudly. "When you are looking at me like you do one of your physics equations… that deep deep concentrated look like I'm…"

Penny felt her fluids suddenly gush between her fingers as she experienced an instant orgasm.

"...the center of my world?" Sheldon's voice was rough and breathy. As if this was affecting him just as much as it was her.

"Fuuuckk….." Penny felt a second harder orgasm from his voice saying those words.

"Explain to me why that affects you so much," Sheldon asked once her breathing slowed back down a bit.

"To be the center of that beautiful mind… knowing you are concentrating on me and me alone…" Penny's breathing picked back up as she spilled her secrets to him. "That I could hold your attention just as much as your one true love…"

"And if you already do?" Sheldon asked so quietly he was sure she wouldn't hear it.

Penny, on the other hand, had indeed heard it. Everything at that moment froze for her. She stopped thinking, stopped breathing, just… Stopped.

Sheldon picked up on the quietness on the other end of the phone. 'Drat!' He cursed in his head. "Answer the question, Penelope!" He said sternly out loud.

Penny's mouth opened and shut several times as her lust-filled mind tried to wrap itself around what she had heard.

"I am hanging up in 5… 4… 3…"

"There is no way that is possible…" the words burst out of her mouth before she could even think of something to say.

"Maybe… Tell me… would that please you? Would knowing that I can't get the sight of my device fucking you, out of my head?"

Penny's fingers started moving again without her realizing it. Her mind hung onto every word he was saying, while her body thrummed with more pleasure than she has ever experienced from masturbation.

"Well?" Sheldon pressed.

"More than I could ever explain."

"Do you realize you aren't the only one affected by all of this?"

"No… you never seem to be affected by anything sexual."

Sheldon let out a deep, husky, chuckle that sent pleasure straight down her spine to explode in her pussy. Her fluids doubled as her hand picked up the pace.

"Tell me…" Sheldon breathed heavily. "What are your fingers doing now? How wet are you?"

"Soaked!" Penny released the moan she was holding back. "Gods Sheldon… I have never been this wet from just my fingers before."

"Tell me what they are doing… in detail."

"My right leg is bent upwards toward my head. My left is cocked wide to the side. This gives me a better angle to thrust my fingers into myself."

"How many?" Sheldon's voice growled in her ear. It was as if he was stroking himself as well, but she couldn't be sure.

"Three."

"What are you imagining they are right now?"

"Your device."

She heard Sheldon release a very quiet sigh. "And what is the device doing?"

"Sheldon… I don't think-"

"Tell me!" He growled the order in her ear. He sounded nothing like the controlled, calm, scientist she knew he was. Instead, he sounded like really horny, pissed off male, who just found out that a toy was preferred over himself.

"It pushes deeper and deeper inside me. Faster. Harder. It stretches me to the limit. Making me cum over and over…" Penny rushed out.

"And this is what you want? You want my device too… fuck you again? To fuck you fast, deep, and hard?"

"Yes!" Penny exploded into the phone.

"You want to feel it pulse inside you. Feel the petals open up deep and self fuck you again and again…"

"Aahhhh... I feel like I'm about to explode!"

"Tell me, Penelope… Is that what you truly want?"

"I want you, Sheldon! I want _you _to fuck me!" Penny yelled out her truest desire. Her darkest secret. The one thing she has been denying all this time.

"How do you want me to fuck you, Penny?"

"Rough. Deep. Slam your fat cock into me, as far as it goes and don't stop. Don't be afraid to break me. Fuck me hard. Slam your whole body onto mine. I can feel your hot cock pulsating deep inside me each time. I wrap my legs around you and you bite into my shoulder as you come. You fill me full with your potent cum, you make me yours." Penny was spilling out her deepest fantasy to her neighbor, all while getting herself closer to the edge with each thrust.

"Even if I am not human?" Sheldon brought up the Avengers conversation form the other day.

"I don't care!" Penny was getting frustrated. Nothing she did with her fingers brought her more than quick, short orgasms that seem to only push her need higher. "I don't care what you are physical! You are the most amazing person ever. Fuck!"

"Problem?"

"I can't…"

"Can't what?"

Penny felt the tears of frustration trickle down her face as she shook her head side to side.

"Penelope… Are you not able to orgasm?"

"Yes and no. I keep getting short quick ones, but they seem to only push my need higher." Penny was sobbing in frustration.

"Penelope…" Sheldon's voice was soft yet still rough. "Would you like me to help?"

"Can you?" Penny challenged.

"Of course. But do you want me to?"

"Yes!"

"Then ask."

"..."

"..."

"...please Sheldon?"

"Please what?"

Penny smiled to herself. She had a feeling he would make her ask.

"Please… make me cum, hard… for you… Doctor." Penny asked between breaths.

"Lean against the headboard."

Penny complied easily, following all his instructions.

"Good… now place both feet flat on the bed so your knees are bent against your chest." Sheldon could hear Penny move so he continued. "Now spread them wide so they make an off shaped diamond."

Penny felt herself getting more and more turned on with each new instruction he gave her. If he was able to get her off hard enough from instructions. Then she knew all his claims about knowing the female body will be one hundred percent true.

"Good. Now do exactly as I say."

"Yes...Doctor." Penny heard the soft moan turned growl he let out when she called him Doctor.

"Take your four fingers on your right hand and run them over your vag… pussy. Get them nice and wet." Sheldon was now panting in her ear, causing Penny to moan loudly.

"Insert your wet fingers into your birth canal lengthwise. So that your palm faces to the left."

Penny moaned at the feeling of four fingers. She had done this before but it did nothing for her. This time seemed different.

"That's my girl…" Sheldon moaned into her ear. She wasn't even sure he was aware of it. "Push them in as far as they will go."

"Sheldon…" Penny moaned. "They are as far as I can go."

"Good… now stroke yourself gently for a moment." Penny complied and the slurping sounds of wetness being pumped filled the room. "Good girl. Now twist your fingers so your palm is facing upwards toward your face."

"Oh fuck!" Penny exploded as she did so. "Doctor… so full."

"Does it hurt?" Sheldon asked while panting.

"No… I just fill almost filled. Not quite to the max but close."

"Penelope…" Sheldon moaned.

"Yes?" Penny answered not realizing it was a moan.

"I am bigger…"

"Oh, fuck me!" Penny's eyes rolled at the thought of being filled by something so big.

"I plan on it…" Sheldon growled, not quite realizing what he was spilling to her this time.

"Doctor… please…" Penny begged.

"Are you fucking yourself?"

"Yes!"

"Still imagining the device?" Sheldon's control had finally snapped.

"Ahhh…."

"Answer me!" Sheldon snapped. "Now!"

"No!"

"Then what are you picturing right now?"

"You…"

"Me what?"

"Your...unngghh… Harder… Please…"

"My what, Penelope?"

"Cock!" Penny expelled on a moan. "Fuck me, Doctor! I'm yours...take me."

" $%#&%#% $% #% $#&&$%#%" Sheldon growled out on a loud moan.

Penny was sure she just heard Sheldon curse in his native tongue or something. It sounded so hot, that she honestly didn't care what he said. The fact that Sheldon… her Doctor… snapped so far that he spoke in some weird other language, almost made her cum right there.

"Oh, gods… Do that again…"

"Do what again?"

"Speak to me in that other language."

"Other language?" She could hear the hesitation in his voice.

"Doctor… you just said you'd fuck me alright in some weird sounding language."

"You… understood that?" Sheldon's voice dropped even further.

"Yes! Please, Doctor...I don't care what language that is. I won't even ask… just please talk to me. Tell me what to do next that way."

Penny heard Sheldon moan so deeply that she actually wondered if he was masturbating now, as well.

"Move your fingers in a come-hither motion. As if telling me to come to you." Sheldon told her in that foreign language. Just as she had begged him to do.

"UUGHHhhh... " Penny followed his instructions and felt her own fingers run over her G-spot. "Oh FUCK!"

"Do you want to cum for me?" Sheldon continued, still not switching back to English. He could tell just how much it was affecting her.

"Yes! Gahhh… Make me cum, Doctor. Make me cum, please!"

"Are you sure?" Sheldon knew he was _**never**_ going to let her go after this. Not unless she stopped right now.

"Doctor…" Penny felt an odd sense of awareness fill her mind briefly. She instantly knew, there was no going back from this if she didn't stop right now. But… hadn't she been his for years? Hadn't she always been his? And him hers?

"Doctor…" somehow the name Sheldon felt wrong here.

"What?" he growled so deeply that it set her entire being on fire.

"Make… me… yours…"

"Cum Penelope. Now!" Sheldon ordered her as he felt his balls tighten and flood her fertile womb with his hot alien cum the next moment. He came so much more than she was capable of accepting, the excess began to drip across her ass and down onto her bed.

Penny exploded so hard when she felt his cum seeding her, she saw whiteness, then stars, then…

* * *

They both woke up gasping. Penny was covered in sweat and her entire body tingling from head to toe. She was now sitting upwards, touching her chest to catch her breath. Sheldon felt a big wet stain in his PJ bottoms, soaking the plaid fabric. He immediately darted straight under the shower without a word.

"What the hell?" Penny mumbled to herself as she laid back down. Her head fell onto the pillow, hair fanned around. "No more Mass Effect before bed… This is becoming a problem." She rolled onto her side and drifted back to sleep.


End file.
